Gyoumaru
Gyoumaru is an Arrancar and a main villain in the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. He serves as the cuatra in the Arrancar five. Appearence He is a very cold-looking person. He has white skin, sapphire-blue hair, golden eyes, a sleeveless arrancar vest and the remnants of his hollow mask appear as a Greek crown on his head. His hollow hole is located on his left shoulder, and he carries his zanpakuto on his right hip. He is just as tall as his subordinate, Rascar, towering a seven feet. Personality At his core, Gyoumaru relishes in death and destruction, such as showing an enjoyment of mass destruction. He's also very sadistic and, as mentioned before, often tries to slowly kill his enemies instead of finishing them quickly. Gyoumaru also has an ego to match his power. Gyoumaru explains that the three things he refuses to tolerate are "cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection,". Though often surprised, Gyoumaru tends to react to situations quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Bankai Ryun takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle in Hueco Mundo. Gyoumaru takes full pride in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to demonstrate them — for example, not using limbs in some fights, killing enemies slowly, and so on. Ironically, for all of Gyoumaru's power and arrogance, he sometimes displays a paranoid attitude. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Gyoumaru is the cuarta in Akujin's army, meaning his abilities are fourth amongst all of the Arrancar Five. His might is great enough that even in his sealed form he can with a single hand deflect Kakashi Hikaru's blue-lightning blast, fight on even ground with a full strength Kakashi while in Shikai form, and withstand most of the impact from a black cero from Seireitou. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with Kakashi and even slice through his unnamed blue lightning attack. Gyoumaru prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Seireitou using his Hollow mask-enhanced Shikai long enough for Akujin to escape his prison, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility, capable of out-fighting Ryan's Bankai during their first fight, even using only one arm during the battle. He is also fairly powerful for his rank, as he is able to at the very least subdue an unreleased Rascar, an Arrancar two ranks higher than himself. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Gyoumaru's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight Ryan in his Hollow form without unsheathing his sword, rendering the latter defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct slash from Seireitou's bankai with only a minor cut on his hand. Also, in his released form, Gyoumaru's Hierro appears to be even stronger, as Ryan's strongest attacks seem to have no effect on him. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power to the likes of Ryan. As an original member of the Arrancar Five, Rascar is considered very dangerous and powerful enough to match and Espada. During his first meeting with Ryan, he compared his levels to that of Seireitou, a Shinigami-Vizard with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and he comments that the Shinigami's energy at its peak is higher than his own but fluctuates. Zanpakuto Congelado is Gyoumaru's zanpakuto. It has a pewter colored sheath and hilt and star shaped guard, the release command is, "Freeze". * Resurrección: When he releases his zanpakuto, Gyoumaru's pasty white skin becomes more human in appearance. He also losses his arrancar robes. Ice crystals form on his body and float around him as well. His mask fragments remain in their normal place and his hollow hole seems to have either vanished or moved to an unforeseeable location. : Resurrección Special Ability: Gyoumaru can summon and manipulate ice crystals in a number of ways such as creating crushing walls or unique throwable weapons. It is stated by Akujin and by Kakashi Hikaru that he can crystallize moisture in the air, therefore giving him an almost infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the bankai sword of Ryun was unable to penetrate it. This ability is presumed very powerful as Akujin at one point desired it for himself. * Hielo Flecha: spanish for ice arrows, which allows him to encase himself in a prism of ice. While doing this, he is unable to maneuver but is protected from all but the strongest of attacks. In addition, he can focus his cero into light through prism and launch a powerful heat blast. ** Cero Oblivion: As one of the top five arrancar of the arrancar five, he can use cero oblivion, which is a purple Cero, used only by the top five members of the Arrancar Five in their released form. This cero compares to the Cero Oscurus in power. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The Cero Oblivion's range is vast, and its attack power is great. The Cero Oblivion is far greater than a average Cero. It is stated by Lucia that Cero Oblivion's blast range is slightly larger than Cero Oscuras, meaning it is able to damage more enemies. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc